Change of perspective
by TTigerz
Summary: Men. World's biggest problem and the cause of almost everything, including being a pain in the back to Cedric. The rebel leader was growing too powerful and there was only one way to break it, by making him disappear. But the boy was too slippery to be caught, especially now with those Guardians. So perhaps a minor change? Too bad the Guardian Leader got the blow. Story request
1. Chapter 1 An unfortunate event

**Change of perspective**

**Chapter 1 An unfortunate event**

Cedric was restless. The rebel leader had once again managed to break in and steal several swords and tins of gunpowder. He could not understand why his guards could not capture one immature boy. Something had to be done about the little pest. The Guardians were already a pain in the neck, but the rebel leader aiding them made it unbearable. Not to mention that Phobos had become impatient and angry. The rebel leader had to disappear before the princess would arrive, but only if Cedric knew how.

He walked through his room, past several potions and magical dust concoctions until his eye fell on a peculiar black dust. A grin spread on his face as he took the little jar from the shelf. This could at least keep the boy from rallying more citizens for the rebellion.

"Guard!" He yelled.

One of the guards, Tynar if his memory served him correctly, came running. He saluted and looked scared at Cedric, while Cedric only smirked.

"I want you to sprinkle this over the rebel leader, the next time he invades the weaponry." Cedric said as he gave Tynar the jar. "Not the full jar, just a handful."

Tynar accepted the jar and looked curious at the dust.

"Yes sir." He answered. "I presume that I'm placed at the weaponry from now on?"

Cedric nodded absently and Tynar saluted again. Cedric watched him go and he could not help it but to snicker. Caleb was in for a big surprise and his days in the rebellion were numbered if his plan succeeded.

**...**

"Tell me, why am I here again?"

Caleb rolled his eyes and looked back at a slightly agitated Guardian Leader. He and Will were supposed to raid the weaponry for some more gunpowder, but the redhead had been complaining ever since they stepped through the portal.

"Because you said it yourself. If I managed to get a higher grade in math than you, you would come with me." Caleb said with a grin.

"Yeah, you still have to explain how you did that." She said annoyed. "How did you, a guy from, like, the Middle Ages, manage to get a B in math?"

Caleb simply shrugged.

"It's just applying logic. Like chess." He said. "I'm surprised that you suck at it."

"And why's that, oh rebel leader?" Will sneered.

Caleb merely sighed.

"Never mind." He said. "Now be quiet, we're here."

He and Will looked up at the giant castle. Caleb could easily pinpoint the window where the weaponry lay. He nodded at Will and she sighed. She flew up in the air and grabbed him under his arms, pulling him into the air as well. He whispered directions and she flew him to the right window. Together they flew into it and Caleb grinned when he heard the sound of a snoring guard. This was going to be easy.

"Tell me again. Why did you want me to come with you?" Will whispered as they slowly pushed the gunpowder out of the window.

"I can use your super strength with moving more of the gunpowder." He answered, getting an annoyed sigh from Will.

"Oh yeah..." She said sarcastically. "My great powers."

Caleb shook his head and pushed yet another tin of gunpowder through the window when he saw some swords laying on the ground. He softly growled at the way Phobos was caring for the weapons of his men and picked some up when suddenly the sound of a horn echoed through the chambers.

"We've been spotted!" Will yelled, making Caleb want to slap himself in the face.

Now the guards knew where to look.

Within seconds the only door broke open and several guards stormed in. Caleb dropped all of the swords except one and started to fight them off, while Will was throwing cannonballs at the guards. Caleb winced slightly when he saw how one cannonball hit a guard in his stomach, making him collapse immediately. He really did not want to know how strong Will's throwing was.

More and more guards started to flood the weaponry and Caleb even saw several Lurdens joining the fray. They had to get out of here before they were captured. Which would mean that the rebels would lose their leader and that Phobos would gain the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Caleb! Watch out!"

Caleb looked surprised up, to see a guard holding a jar. He saw how the guard threw something in the air, but then he felt the weight of someone pushing him away. Caleb looked surprised to see Will pushing him out of the window, while being hit by what seemed to be black dust. The two of them fell out of the window while arrows zipped past them.

"Will! A little flying would be nice!" He yelled, but to his horror he saw that Will had transformed back to her human form and seemed unconscious.

Together they fell into the water and Caleb swam towards her. Will was knock-out but her skin seemed to be glowing slightly. He had no time to wonder what was going on and pulled her on his back. He swam to the shore and quickly ran into the forest. He could hear Cedric's roar from afar, but to his surprise he wasn't followed.

Caleb calmed down and went to the nearest entrance to the Infinite City. Perhaps the healers there, or the Mage herself, could tell what had happened to Will.

**...**

A pain ran through her body and Will slowly regained her consciousness. The last thing she remembered was that one of the guards urged another to throw something on Caleb and that she'd pushed him out of the way, but after that everything was blank. Had they made it out of Phobos's castle? Or were they captured?

Though these were the first questions that ran through her head, they soon made place for others like: Why does it feel as if my bra isn't on the right place? Or: Why is my underwear so ill fitting? And: Why is my shirt so tight?

"Will?"

Will slowly opened her eyes to see Caleb standing over her, looking with both concern and amusement at her.

"What's so funny Caleb?" She asked, but immediately after that she noted that her voice was a lot heavier than she remembered.

She saw how Caleb had to suppress a snicker and shook his head.

"You're…Uhm…You're clothes were ripped during the fall out of the castle. I've placed some new clothes next to you…. Uhm… I'll leave you now."

With that he quickly left the tent. Will raised an eyebrow. Fall? Had they fallen? And why was Caleb smiling?

Will sighed annoyed and slowly got up from her bed. She did note that she was a bit taller than before but she shook it off.

'Probably still hallucinating from the fall.' She thought as she slowly stripped off her clothing.

Once she had disposed of her jacket and shirt her eyes widened. Because when she wanted to strip out of her bra, she noted that she no longer had her breasts. In fact, there were a couple of red hairs growing on her chest. Will felt her heart beating wildly and quickly went through the clothing, to find that there were also a pair of underwear laying. With a heavy heart she slowly let her own underwear drop and what she saw made her shriek at the top of her longs.

**...**

Caleb hadn't believed it when the healers had told him about it and even when he saw it he wasn't sure what to believe. But when he heard Will's shriek from the tent he couldn't stop himself and started laughing loudly. Tears jumped in his eyes and he kept laughing when Aldarn came walking to him.

"Caleb? What was that? Who screamed? And why are you laughing?" He asked concerned.

Caleb, who was still laughing, pointed at the tent.

"Will." He managed to pronounce before another fit of giggles caught him.

Aldarn seemed to get the joke and started laughing as well. Caleb slowly managed to calm down and he saw how several healers walked into the tent to get Will up to date. From the angry screams and the more than annoyed groan Caleb could understand that Will was not happy with her situation.

The canvas was pulled aside and it revealed a guy around the age of fourteen. He had short red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in a loose shirt with some old trousers of Caleb and some boots. Also he had a frown on his face which only deepened when he saw Aldarn laughing and Caleb's smirk.

Caleb took a step forward and looked critically at the guy. He was slightly surprised to see that the guy was rather buff from what he had expected. An evil smirk formed on his lips as he approached the guy.

"I'm sorry sir." He said, getting a growl from the guy. "But I believe that there was a girl laying in that tent. Could you tell me about her condition?"

The guy sneered at him and Caleb saw how he clenched his fists.

"Haha. Very funny Caleb." He sneered. "Remind me that I'll never save you again from strange things. Ever."

Caleb laughed and patted the guy good-heartedly on his back.

"I'm sorry Will. But this is pretty funny." He said with a grin.

Will only sneered at him and then shot a deadly glare at Aldarn, who immediately shut up when he saw his glare.

"Very funny." Will said, though his voice now held some panic. "But how am I supposed to tell this to my mother? I'm doomed Caleb! Doomed!"

"Being a guy isn't that bad." Aldarn said with a grin.

Will glared once again and Aldarn looked down. He then turned his gaze on Caleb, who had trouble with reminding himself that Will was a girl.

"Okay, calm down." He said. "We'll figure something out."

"Does the Mage know how I can transform back?" Will asked desperately. "Cause this is hell."

Caleb shrugged.

"Don't know. She's meditating, which can take a while. And we're not allowed to interrupt her."

Will groaned annoyed and went with his hand through his short red hair.

"My hair is even shorter than before." He moaned.

"You know, you're quite buff for a girl turned guy. Are you this buff when you're a girl too?" Caleb suddenly asked.

Will raised an eyebrow and seemed to be insulted. He crossed his arms and glared at Caleb.

"Don't know. Don't care." He said. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Caleb sighed.

"Let's go to the Silver Dragon for now. Perhaps Yan Lin knows a way to get you back to normal."

Will suddenly glared at him and Caleb unconsciously took a step back.

"I hope so for you or else I'm going to find that dust and throw it over you. Let's see how much fun you think it is to be a girl."

With that he stomped away. Caleb looked awkwardly at Aldarn, who merely shrugged. Caleb sighed and followed Will. He had the feeling that this was going to take a while.

_**[A/N] Okay...Will just turned into a guy xD. Which means that Cedric's evil master plan was turning Caleb into a girl... Well...That's awkward. But now our Guardian leader is of the wrong gender. How will she/he coop with it? And how will the others react when they find out? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Also, you may have noticed it, but just for the record. When I'm talking about Will I'll refer to her as a him or he. Only to keep it less confusing and to keep the picture of a male Will a little intact.  
Also Bloodprince1234, I hope you're happy!**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing William

**Chapter 2 Introducing William**

Yan Lin couldn't believe her eyes when Caleb returned with another guy. She'd thought Will would have been right on his heels. Which turned out to be correct. She'd just never thought she would see Will like a guy, even if the girl was quite the tomboy. After Will and Caleb had told her the story she could make some sense out of it.

"It seems that it was Phobos's or Cedric's intension to turn you into a woman, Caleb. Do you know why?" She asked calmly, while her eyes were still resting upon the rather agitated Will.

At first Caleb shook his head but then he got up.

"Of course! I mean, I'm the main face of the rebellion. If I disappeared, people would get discouraged and the rebellion would get a hard time." He said.

Yan Lin nodded slowly while Will only sighed.

"All fun and games." He said annoyed. "But how am I going to explain this to my mother? Or school? Or the girls? I'm doomed."

At this Yan Lin smiled. She noted how Will saw her smiling and grinned even more.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked.

"It so happens that your mother called, telling that she had a big conference in another state and won't be back for a month. She asked me if I would keep an eye on you. Your cell phone will have the voicemail if I'm correct." Yan Lin explained calmly.

At this Will immediately opened his cell phone and listened intensely. While he was busy, Yan Lin saw how Caleb started to grin. She had a feeling he was concocting a mischievous plan and she herself was rather curious to what he was up to.

Will sighed relieved.

"Okay. At least I don't have to tell mom for a month. Now what about school? And the girls?" She asked.

Before Yan Lin could answer, Caleb spoke up.

"You don't have to tell the girls anything. Nor school." He said with a grin.

Will and Yan Lin raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Will asked.

"I'll just introduce you as my childhood friend William." Caleb replied. "I'm curious to how many girls you can get while being like this."

Will blushed immediately and frowned deeply. Yan Lin was sure he would deny but then a grin spread on his face.

"How about this. If I manage to get Cornelia to swoon for me before my secret leaks out, then you'll have to tell me your secret with math." He said with a grin.

"And if you lose?" Caleb said with a frown.

"I'll do your shifts for a month." Will replied.

"Then I think you should manage to get all the girls to develop a crush on you." Caleb countered.

Will made a face and shuddered a bit before grinning evilly in return.

"Fine, but only if I win you will also go to school in a tutu." He said, holding out his hand.

Caleb made a face as well but then grinned. Yan Lin thought he was very confident for agreeing with the bet. Because if someone could get girls, then it would be a girl in a guy's body.

"You kids." She said while shaking her head as the two of them shook hands.

"Now give me your cell phone." Caleb said urgently.

Will raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked almost protectively.

"What if one of the girls call you? Your secret will be out in no time." Caleb said a matter-of-factly. "I'll tell them that I found it right after I brought you back to Earth and your mom called and told you that you and your mother were leaving town for a month for a sudden funeral."

Will looked almost pained at his cell phone as he handed it to Caleb. Caleb pocketed it away and then got up.

"Is Hay Lin here?" He asked.

Yan Lin grinned and nodded at the basement door.

"They are all here. They wanted to know about your mission so they decided that it would be best to wait here." She said.

"Oh joy." Will said deadpanned as he got up and followed Caleb to the basement door.

Yan Lin giggled softly and decided that she earned a cup of tea. She had to think about what had happened and to think of a way to reverse it. As well as looking for a back-up Kandrakar had given her long ago.

**...**

Hay Lin was on edge. Caleb and Will had left for four hours now and she wanted to know what was happening in Meridian and why it was taking so long.

"Getting some gunpowder shouldn't take that long, should it?" Cornelia asked slightly annoyed.

"Corny relax. Will will make sure that your boy candy survives." Irma said lazily, but Hay Lin could see that Irma was concerned as well.

Hay Lin saw how Cornelia flared up and was about to throw a retort at Irma when the basement door opened. Hay Lin looked up and smiled when she saw Caleb walking in.

"Caleb!" She cried happily.

Hay Lin rushed up the stairs and hugged him tightly. Caleb laughed good-heartedly and Hay Lin looked past Caleb, expecting to see Will as well, but instead she saw a well build guy with short blood red hair walking right behind Caleb. He was dressed in clothes similar to those Caleb used to wear.

"Hey!" She said as she flashed a smile at the new guy.

The guy flashed her an awkward smile in return and his eyes went to Caleb, who only grinned.

"Hey Caleb, what did you do to Will and who's this handsome guy?" Irma yelled as the three of them descended the stairs.

The new guy blushed heavily, which made Hay Lin giggle. A blushing guy was rather cute.

"Will's mother called immediately after we returned to Earth." Caleb explained. "She ran off and left her cell with my friend here as she shook his hand. She and her mom are apparently going to another state for a sudden funeral."

Hay Lin nodded sadly, wondering who had died and if Will was okay. But her eyes were drawn to the mystery guy who was now standing a bit from the group and looking over them. A strange shiver went over her spine, as if she was used to being looked at like that. Once the guy saw her looking he grinned at her and nodded. Hay Lin felt herself blushing as she took note of his beautiful brown eyes. She was sure she'd seen this guy before, but she couldn't place it.

"Anyway." Caleb said, breaking not only the silence, but also the loving hug of Cornelia. "I want to introduce an old friend of mine."

"So you actually know human guys who are hot _and_ around our age?" Irma questioned, making Hay Lin giggle. "Why haven't you told us before?"

Caleb rolled his eyes before he looked at the mystery guy.

"William, may I introduce you to the four remaining Guardians of Kandrakar?" Caleb said as he pointed at the girls.

Hay Lin saw how Cornelia and Taranee raised an eyebrow and she just grinned friendly at him, her brain already trying to figure out what kind of outfit would fit him the best.

"Am I allowed to guess the right Guardian?" William asked and Hay Lin felt herself blush at the sound of his voice.

Caleb nodded and Hay Lin stayed silent as William moved slowly towards her. He looked her in the eyes and took gently her hand. He kissed it, making Hay Lin giggle even more.

"Charming grey eyes and her hair in two long pigtails. You must be the Guardian of Air, Hay Lin. Am I correct?" He asked as he looked deeply into Hay Lin's eyes.

Hay Lin blushed again and nodded, finding herself speechless for a short amount of time. During which, Irma pushed her aside and took her place in front of William.

"Lucky shot." She claimed though Hay Lin could see that she was already swooning over the new guy. "Bet you won't manage to guess my name."

William flashed her a charming smile and Hay Lin felt a small pang of jealousy when he took Irma's hand and kissed it as well.

"The Water Guardian with the beautiful blue eyes, Irma Lair?" He asked gently.

Irma blushed a bit and grabbed him closer, so that their faces were inches apart.

"You know, a guy like this is very rare." She said seductively, but William managed to free himself from the grip and patted her on the head.

"I believe you." He said before turning to Taranee.

Hay Lin giggled behind her hand and received a nasty glare from Irma but she just shrugged it off. She watched how Taranee raised an eyebrow as William bowed before her and took her hand as well. He brushed a kiss upon it and looked at Taranee. Hay Lin giggled softly as she saw how even Taranee's cheeks flushed.

"This complexion beautifully mixed with those brown eyes." He said. "You must be Taranee Cook, Fire Guardian."

Taranee just nodded but remained silent.

"Wow Caleb, you brought us a guy who actually knows how to be sensitive." Irma said with a grin. "He's not gay, is he?"

Hay Lin giggled as Caleb started laughing and William blushed, glaring angrily at him. Caleb calmed down and shook his head.

"Oh no. I'm quite sure he's hetero sexual." He said with a grin.

William then grinned at Irma.

"Let's say I just know what women want." He said with a grin.

Again Hay Lin felt a blush creeping up and she even felt her jealousy rise when William turned to Cornelia.

"And this beautiful young lady, who seems to personify the summer, must be the Guardian of Earth itself, Cornelia Hale." He said as he took her hand in his.

Cornelia swiftly took it back and turned to Caleb, though Hay Lin noticed that she was blushing.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She stated, kissing Caleb on his cheek.

William just nodded elegantly and even bowed for her.

"But of course. It would have been strange for a lovely lady like you to not have a boyfriend." He said, making Cornelia blush even more.

Caleb raised his eyebrow and looked angrily at William, who only replied with a smug grin. Hay Lin wasn't sure why they were exchanging such looks, but she wasn't really bothered by it. She just wanted to know more about him.

"So, why are we meeting you only now?" Irma asked as she sat down on Caleb's bunk bed.

William took a leap and landed perfectly next to Irma. Hay Lin was quick to jump next to him and she saw him grinning.

"I recently joined the rebellion." He said calmly. "Before that I was just a farmer boy, until Phobos killed my parents."

**...**

Caleb had to hand it to _William_. He was good with improvising. And with flirting. Why was it that he'd never seen Will flirt before? He'd thought she would certainly fail, seeing how she easily turned red and started stuttering when Matt was nearby. But now Caleb could see that he already had Irma and Hay Lin wound around his finger. Caleb dreaded the prospect to wearing a tutu, but he hadn't lost yet. And he could get some fun out of this.

"I brought him here so he could learn some things." He said, getting a dirty look from _William_ while the others were focusing on him. "And I'm going to teach him sword fighting while you guys train yourself."

At this _William_ got off the bunk bed and walked at Caleb.

"We never agreed on that!" He said angered.

Caleb shrugged.

"Joining the rebellion means learning how to use a sword and your fists." He said with a smug grin.

_William_ seemed to be keen on telling him a thing or two when Hay Lin suddenly jumped besides them.

"Oh! Are you going to attend school as well?" She asked, making _William_ swallow nervously.

"I...Uh...I" He said before Caleb answered.

"Yeah, I'm going to enrol him tonight as an exchange student." He said while smirking at _William_.

"Thanks Caleb." _William_ sneered annoyed.

"Oh! That's great news!" Hay Lin said happily and Caleb already knew where this was going.

_William_ on the other hand, did not.

"Why?" He asked confused.

But Hay Lin was already gone. Caleb grinned and looked at the other girls, who were all wearing the same grin. _William_ seemed to realize what it was and his eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" He asked fearfully.

Caleb, as well as the girls, closed in on him and grabbed him tightly as he tried to fight a way out of their grip. Though _William_ seemed to be stronger as a guy than as a woman, he was still no match for three girls and Caleb and in the end he was standing in his underwear in front of them. Irma and Cornelia holding his pants and Taranee holding his shirt. Caleb had taken the liberty of pulling off both his shoes and socks.

While the girls were all blushing, something Caleb wasn't too happy about, _William_ was swearing loudly and blushing as well. But before he could actually form sentences, Hay Lin had returned with a lot of clothing and needles.

"Great! You're already in your underwear!" She said, making _William_ blush even deeper. "Get on the stool and put these on."

Hay Lin threw the clothing at _William_, who clumsily caught them. He then looked at the others.

"Do you guys really need to stay and watch?" He asked a little awkward.

Caleb merely shrugged while Irma wolf whistled.

"And missing your fine body? How 'bout no." She said, making _William_ blush deeply.

Meanwhile, Caleb had to stop himself from laughing through pinching himself discreetly in the leg. If Irma knew she was talking to Will instead of _William_ she would have been embarrassed to the max. This was actually packing better than he thought.

_William_ quickly dressed himself and Hay Lin forced him to stay still as she adjusted the clothing. Caleb saw that Hay Lin had dressed him in a red long sleeved shirt and some black baggy pants which Caleb easily recognized as Hay Lin's gothic idea she had once planned for him. Once _William_ realized what kind of outfit he was wearing he sighed, but stayed silent. The thing that worried Caleb was the mischievous look in _William's _eyes.

The girls sometimes gave some critics on the clothing, but both _William_ and Caleb stayed silent. Only when Hay Lin had finished and _William_ was allowed to look in a mirror, did Caleb see what Will had been planning.

"This is truly amazing, Hay Lin. You truly have an eye for this." _William_ praised and Caleb watched how Hay Lin squealed in joy and hugged _William_.

Caleb had to refrain himself from any retorts and glared at _William_ who was grinning smugly at him from over Hay Lin's shoulder. Hay Lin stopped her hug and jumped happily up and down.

"Oh! Thank you!" She said happily. "I've got even more ideas! I've got the…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Hay Lin." Caleb said, trying to keep _William_ from praising Hay Lin even more. "But I've got to enrol him and I think that we can start a lesson brawling."

At this _William_ scowled at him, but Caleb grinned. The other girls looked interested at the two and as Hay Lin went to fetch a phone, Irma patted _William_ on the back.

"And? Are you going to defeat Caleb?" She said with a grin.

Caleb looked at _William_, who was still glaring at him. _William_ shook his head and looked apologetically at Irma.

"I'll try, but he is the rebel leader. So I'm not sure how things will go."

"You'll make it, cutie." Irma said with a wink.

_William_ blushed again and Caleb grinned broadly, though hid it when Cornelia looked at him. Hay Lin came running down with the phone in her hand and handed it to Caleb. Caleb coughed a couple of times before dialling the number of the school.

"Yes. Hello, you speak with Mister Green." Caleb said with a heavier voice, causing a soft round of giggles from the girls and _William_. "I'd like to enrol an exchange student."

A silence fell in the room as Caleb repeated words like "Yes." and "Of course".

"Thank you." Caleb said, finishing his call and looking around the group. "And say hello to Sheffield's latest exchange student."

_William_ cracked a smile, even though it seemed as if he was forced to do it. A gentle new glare was sent to Caleb while he handed the phone back to Hay Lin, who now rushed to bring it upstairs.

"Great." He said, trying to hide the sarcasm.

Hay Lin returned with the news that her parents didn't mind having an extra guest as long as he worked along, but Caleb knew Will would oblige. He could see that _William_ was not happy with him, but Caleb had all rights. Seeing that Will was hell bent on taking Cornelia away from him, he had all rights to make her life miserable.

"Ready _William_?" He asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Cause I think you could use brawl lesson number one."

Caleb wished he knew how to use a camera, because Will's face was priceless.

_**[A/N] Yes, Caleb throws William and Will randomly, but it's always the same person. And yes, I did just put Will in Caleb's gothic style clothing, but admit it. It would look good on her...him..  
Now the two start a lesson in brawling, but I don't find that particularly interesting. Maybe we'll see more of it or we'll see something entirely different and extremely hilarious.**_

_**Anyhow, review and till next time!**_


End file.
